Young Justice Wiki:Profile image change
The profile image of an article is intended to be the most appropriate and accurate depiction of the article's subject. Because of this, users cannot change the profile image of an article without first reaching community consensus after first making a proposal. This page serves as a discussion for image proposals, in order for the community to collectively decide which image is most suitable to each article. Procedures # Users may make a proposal by the image(s) they wish to propose, and clicking the "Make your proposal" button above, then filling out the fields required. :# It is preffered that all images should be in a ratio of 355x200, or 400x300 if the image has been cropped. :# Images should also be of a .png filetype to aviod a grainy thumbnail. # The proposed image(s) will then be discussed among the community, and the image found to be most suitable will replace the current image. # If no clear consensus has been reached, an administrator will open a vote, and each user will be allowed to vote for one image. Category:Site discussions = Current proposals = Cheshire Cheshire.png|Current Image Image6.png|Proposal 01 Proposal 2.png|Proposal 02 Cheshire Proposal 3.png|Proposal 03 :I don't think so. The proposal's too dark and the current one shows her as more of herself. It even shows her eyes. Keep the current one. Cari1994 05:09, April 11, 2012 (UTC) :She may need some replacement as the pose in the current one is abnormal (same for Black Spider) but not this one. --'Tupka' (talk|wall) 06:36, April 11, 2012 (UTC) :I prefer current one to be sincere btw doesn`t any one think that other profile need replacement like Robin,Artemis,and Kid flash for example.--Allanjeffs 06:58, April 11, 2012 (UTC) :I agree with Tupka. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 07:27, April 11, 2012 (UTC) ::I have placed my proposal. This is from Infiltrator. -- [[User:lLight|''l]][[User talk:lLight|Light☆'']] 17:46, April 11, 2012 (UTC) :::It's better, but maybe it needs to be brighter. I have no idea how Thailog gets them that bright. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']] (talk|wall) 17:57, April 11, 2012 (UTC) ::::Added lLight's image, cropped and brighter :D. I still prefer the current though :( ― Thailog 18:09, April 11, 2012 (UTC) ::::Proposal 03 is a fine enough replacement. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 00:59, April 14, 2012 (UTC) I've been looking out for a suitable replacement for Cheshire since "Infiltrator", and still nothing. "Usual Suspects" may have a few suitable images though. For now, stick with the current. 06:48, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Rocket Rocket.png|Current image Rocket2.png|Proposal #01 :We'll have this discussion when we have the HD. This image is not the quality we're after. :Also, you don't need to upload a new version of the current image. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']] (talk|wall) 07:53, April 15, 2012 (UTC) ::Agreed. I vote for the current until the HD airing is released. 07:58, April 15, 2012 (UTC) ::: Same. I also believe that better shots will appear in future episodes. I believe the profile image should show a little more of her torso. —JuniperAlien (talk) 09:21, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Riddler The Riddler.png|Current image Riddler Proposal 01.png|Proposal #01 Riddler Proposal 02.png|Proposal #02 Riddler Proposal 03.png|Proposal #03 Riddler Proposal 04.png|Proposal #04 Closed mouth or teeth? Air or force field? Take your pick. All have a better background than current. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']] (talk|wall) 12:30, April 15, 2012 (UTC) :Mouth closed, please. Let's give him a semblance of dignity. Either #1 or #3. ― Thailog 13:33, April 15, 2012 (UTC) ::I agree with Thailog, but I'm not too keen on the green backdrop, so I'd go with 01. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 14:18, April 15, 2012 (UTC) The Team The Team.png|Current image The Team Proposal 01.png|Proposal #01 With Rocket. I didn't crop, as it has been suggested this could be used on the ep as well. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']] (talk|wall) 12:32, April 15, 2012 (UTC) :Finally, a decent Team shot. ― Thailog 13:25, April 15, 2012 (UTC) ::I'd say; this was the EXACT image I would've suggested, it's just too perfect for words. It just screamed profile image. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 14:16, April 15, 2012 (UTC)